


Just Your Average Book Night

by Bea_the_Bee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_the_Bee/pseuds/Bea_the_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas loves books. Dave Strider, less so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Your Average Book Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a really long time ago and as a result, a bunch of other one shots came about. This was the first of many. . .  
> those others are now about to be posted individually on my profile because why not?

    Karkat Vantas loved books. Dave Strider, less so. 

    Karkat loved rom coms. Dave liked horror movies. Karkat was short. Dave was a giant when standing next to the smaller alien (though he was a perfectly average height). Karkat would spend a couple nights a week curled up in a blanket pile, buried in his over sized sweater and read. Dave claims he'd never do anything so lame. Karkat was, in the most basic words, a cute ball of anger and hate surrounding an incredibly adorable personality (a/n just how i see him, sorry!!!). Dave was, as simply as I can possibly put it, an extremely bad ass cool kid who had a thing for certain adorable cuties who liked sweaters and books.  _*coughKarkatcough*_  And although he would never, ever,  _EVER_   admit it, he'd be honored if he could spend those dark nights in Karkat's room when he read and read and read just with his crush.

    They were quite possibly as different as any two people from completely different planets could be. 

    While stuck on a meteor floating through space, the two found themselves having to spend more and more time together due to the lack of attention their other friends were giving them. Dave often would come over just to pester Karkat on those certain nights when he  _knew_  Karkat would be reading. After the first few months practically every single rom com earth had to offer him had been watched and re-watched, so books were all that were left for him. He had to admit, humans could write some damn good books. Especially an incredible author, John Green. He'd been unable to get through Bed Time Stories without sobbing, how do you expect him to read The Fault in Our Stars without doing just the same? And although he knew they would likely break his heart still, he decided to read his other books. 

     _It's a shame he had to die. It'd have been nice if he could've written more before the planet exploded._ Karkat thought to himself as he began the book titled "Looking For Alaska." (warning: possible spoilers ahead, sorry not sorry!) Dave knocked on the door right before loudly coming in anyways, closing it behind him. Karkat barely even flinched. He just looked up from his book and glared before diving back into the story. Dave smirked, irritated he hadn't gotten the little troll to yell. He laid down on top of the pile so that his chin could rest comfortably on Karkat's shoulder, who'd been slipping slowly down the side of the comfy blankets. Karkat let out a low growl, but otherwise ignored the intrusion of his personal space. He should've known better than to assume he'd get at least one night to himself to just read. 

**_~here's just a random timeskip brought to you by a loser with no life aka, me *'bout a half an hour later*~_ **

    Dave had ended up switching positions and sitting next to Karkat, leaning heavily on him so as to read over his shoulder. Or so it seemed. Honestly, he was more paying attention to Karkat. he got bored once the main character's friends had all gone home and he was left with the girl of his dreams, Alaska. Dave had never read the book before but he was pretty sure it was boring. So instead he draped his arm around Karkat's shoulders and leaned in even closer. Another growl. His attempts at getting Karkat to pay attention to him were failing time and time again and he would've gotten mad. . . . if it hadn't been for the fact that Karkat was paying such close attention to the book it was almost adorable. 

    Dave decided that enough was enough. He needed some Karkat time. 

    "Karkat."

    Grunt.

    "Kitkat."

    "Shut up."

    "No."

    "Strider, seriously, shut up."

    "But Karrrkittyyyyyyy. . ."

    "Dave, I swear if you don't shut the hell up right now!"

    "You'll do what?" Dave smirked triumphantly. He almost let out a genuine smile and even a small laugh at how red Karkat's face was. Whether it was from realizing their current position or from anger, he had no clue, but he knew he loved it. 

    "Kitka-" 

    Dave was unable to finish what he was saying due to a pair of incredibly soft and gently lips locking with his. His eyes widened and before he even had a second to process what the hell had just happened, it was over and Karkat was snuggling-yes, snuggling- into his side, still under his arm. 

    "Next time just shut up." he murmured under his breath. 

    Dave blinked and grinned wide.

    He'd have to spend more time with Karkat, especially on book night.

**Sorry about the ending, I don't know how to end books!!**

**-_- I'm so sorry, please don't kill me!**


End file.
